


Ship the Ace [Male edition]

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Analysis, Anatomy, Awkward Conversations, Bad Matchmaking, Character Study, Coffee, Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Drinking & Talking, Early Mornings, Epic Fail, Epic Friendship, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Groupies, Insecurity, Lies, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Nonverbal Communication, POV Alternating, Paperwork, Partnership, People Watching, Pictures, Protectiveness, Royalty, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Singing, Some Humor, Story within a Story, Suspicions, shippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Charlotte Magne stumbles upon a peculiar discussion about her business partner. She listens intently, processing the bizarre activity of her peers before the spot light blasts at her. Slowly getting into this flicker of passion, she soon realizes the project involves keeping yet anothersecretfrom Alastor...[Author is facing a crisis. Chapters most likely will come out very late]
Relationships: Alastor/Everyone, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne & Niffty, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Charlie Magne
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 25
Kudos: 142





	1. Shippers

**Author's Note:**

> Vaggie died on 2000s, pretty sure she knows how to write her BDSM.  
> Husk is a war veteran... So what do you think he's good at.  
> Angel... I was thinking he likes fluffy moments more since he rarely gets them in real occasions.  
> Niffty is my ship leader. She will sail pairings far and wide!  
> Charlie will be... how I usually portray her.
> 
> ...
> 
> Alastor swears he will get the bottom of this month's shenanigan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day everyone decided to ship Alastor.
> 
> ~~Niffty is head shipper.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: Alastor returns from his trip.

Holding a bag of mind-shattering coffee ~~because a certain radio demon managed to find her stash~~ , Charlotte Magne recently got back from the black market and expected the lobby to be filled with creative papers. Today's activity is focused on creative writing, something to take Angel's mind off porn or drugs. _At least that was the idea in her head._

> "Listen, sugar. I know **Radiodust** sounds amazing 'coz it has me in it..." Angel Dust is actually using a tone that hints his somewhat serious side. "But! Think about **Radiosnake.** A one-sided rivalry story of a snake with hundreds of eggs as a henchmen. Several failed attempts with Al then BOOM! Love screws 'em over!"
> 
> "But you two have chemistry~!" Niffty whined, waving a couple of papers featuring a certain spider demon and radio demon. "It's the perfect balance of romance and comedy!"
> 
> "I got it! The ship name is **Hustor**! The most reasonable out of every ship there is." Vaggie randomly responded back, scribbling on her paper. Niffty giggled while Husk made a disgusted expression.

"?" Charlie slowly closed the door behind her, curious how Vaggie managed to bring everyone into the activity. No mess, but her crew is gathered on a round table as if plotting a robbery. **Ship?** The blonde took several tentative steps closer. _Are they planning to make ship names?_ It seems creative writing turned into art class while she was gone. _Did Alastor commission Niffty to make a ship name?_ Charlie hugged her bag of coffee beans, wondering what her friends are doing.

> "If I throw in another bastard, will you leave me out of this?" Husk groaned, one hand resting on his face while the other arm rest on the table.
> 
> "It depends on the demon, Husk~" Niffty sang. The cyclops look so happy, standing on her chair with her hands on the table to scan the papers with her one eye.
> 
> "Vox." Husk supplied and Angel actually fell off his chair. However, Vaggie looked at Husk and grinned.
> 
> "HOLD ON A SEC!" Angel sat up, ignoring the confused demon princess, eyes sparkling with vigor. "How about a threesome? Vox, Val and Al?"
> 
> "That's shit." Husk remarked, but he continued ~~which stunned Charlie~~. "Possible shit."
> 
> "I can work with that." Vaggie and her creative juice seem to be working, writing something with a pen. " **ViVa el Radio**."
> 
> "There better be some kinky shit or I'll write it myself." Angel muttered under his breath, passionately writing his story(?)

'What's going on???' Charlie's more confused than before. _Are her friends actually showing belated interest to Alastor?_ Charlie took another step, not even noticed by her colleagues. _Maybe this is their way of showing concern to their friend? Maybe **something** happened to Alastor that his friends just had to do something?!_ Charlie wished she knew the entire story, but intuition tells her to keep silent. Right now, she has to gather information, analyze and create her own opinion before walking in.

> "I just realized something..." Vaggie muttered, creating a mind map of some sort. "Charlie's dad symbol is a snake."
> 
> "No. He's **the** apple daddy. Their ship name would be Apple radio- I got something better. **Daddy Radio** ~" Angel cackled, clearly enjoying himself. _Charlie should introduce her dad to Angel sometime_. _They might become friends... ~~Or not~~._ "Husk. If you can write that, I'm gonna stop flirting with ya for a week."
> 
> "Make it a month and you got yourself a deal." Husk stared at his seatmate who wiggled a bit before relenting.
> 
> "Urgh~! Fine. Just do it." Angel pouted, looking back at his work with a sulky look. Watching Husk dip his claw on ink, Charlie isn't sure if this is Husk being curious of the ship or actually finding a way to get out of Angel's radar.
> 
> "Isn't Lucifer married?" Niffty scribbled on her own paper, "And what about the name **Devil's Radio** because he's known as _the devil_ most of the time?"
> 
> "Who cares?" Husk took a sip from his flask, scribbling with his one claw. "Why are we doing this again?"
> 
> "To make the best love story!" Niffty cheered, flailing her hands in the air. "Then we can sell it and help Charlie."

'I don't need the money...' Charlie frowned. It seems the creative writing activity has turned into a campaign to helping the Hotel. _Thank god she didn't say anything or she'd dampen Niffty's spirit and destroy this wonderful team activity._ ~~This is partially her fault for believing Alastor would tell his friends not to worry about finances~~. Even though whatever they're making is fictional and oddly fixated on Alastor, Charlie doesn't mind helping this zygote project as long as the story won't hurt anyone's feelings. _Who knows? Maybe Alastor needs this! His baby step requirement to going to Heaven: **The power of love**!_

* * *

"Hi guys!" Charlie stepped forward and everyone looked at her. Charlie knows she looks a little dirty but that's the norm on auction-

"Where did you go?!" Vaggie went full-on mom mode, rushing to fix her hair and grab the treasure off her arms. "What did you do?!"

"High end shopping!" Charlie chirped, allowing her girlfriend to remove her torn and bloody jacket. Charlie rushed towards the table, ~~used to Vaggie tossing her jacket into the fireplace~~. "What are you guys doing~?"

"Best love story." Niffty gives her this peppy smile, showing her a really good hand-drawn picture of Angel Dust and Alastor. "I'm the illustrator while the rest of them are my creative writers~! Do you want to join? You can help whoever you want to help!"

"Don't. Save yourself." Husk warned, pushing Angel with his wing when the spider tried to inch closer to him.

"Lemme read!" Angel whined, equally curious as Charlie when she saw the title of the story: **Demon killed the radio**. "God damn it Husk. You're killing me~"

"Then die." Husk muttered, still writing with an indifferent face.

'How morbid.' Charlie pursed her lips, looking back at Vaggie's work. 'Not as morbid as Vaggie... Still.'

"So?" Niffty's waiting for her reply. _As the eldest in the Hotel,_ _Charlie cannot mess this up!_

"Before I answer, why is the stories focused on Al?" Charlie scanned the entire table. Niffty's focused on a comedic story between Alastor and Angel. Vaggie is writing some BDSM forced relationship between Alastor, Valentino and Vox. Angel is simply describing the relationship of Alastor and Sir Pentious on specific events such as **dates** , **sex** , **fights** , etc. _Fluff!_ Husk is... It's a fighting scene. 'Pretty sure Dad and Al will get along pretty well.'

"Because everyone wants to know him." Niffty explained and Charlie slowly nodded. Charlie only researched about Alastor (in-depth) when they became business partners. If they didn't become partners then everything she knew would be what Vaggie told her. "And I draw him the most!"

"Hmm..." Charlie has to ensure the story she will help flesh out would be something she can truly help with. The first that has to go would be Sir Pentious and Alastor since she knows the current relationship of the snake and radio. _She won't help Angel with that type of thinking._ Her dad and Lucifer would fit the bill, but that would stir a ton of controversies so that can't work either. _Charlie knows her dad very well that she might hint his... weaknesses._ The threesome is something really likely if Alastor got handicapped or Vox found something to his advantage or Valentino just got really lucky, but the story would create a strife between the overlords. _Charlie cannot make this accurate lest one of them uses the material to literally start a skirmish in Pentagram city._ That only leaves her with one option...

"I would like to help Alastor and Angel's ship." Charlie concluded, eyeing the bag of coffee beans placed on an isolated table. The only two couples that has the least harm since Angel and Alastor are friendly enough to tolerate the other in spite of their differences.

"YESSS~!" Niffty jumped with joy while Vaggie stared at her in disbelief. Charlie looked back at her girlfriend with a smile as Niffty yelled. " **Radiodust** wins!"

"Wait. Seriously?" Vaggie blinked before looking back at Angel. She nudged him, asking. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Nothing. It's not my fault I'm compatible with everyone in this joint." Angel shrugged, smiling at the egg boi he drew. "But congrats I guess?"

"For what?" Charlie inquired. _She hasn't done anything yet so there... It's a human thing isn't it?_ Charlie smiled. "Ops. I mean to say was thanks!"

"Ok ok. I'm calm now." Niffty is jittery. _Charlie grabbed a chair and sat beside the petite demon._ Niffty sits on a squishy pillow, hands ready to draw, and asks. "How should we make it?"

"The story?" Charlie tilts her head. Of course that's what she's referring to. How else will she make a story? _Charlie placed her fingertips on the tip of her lips, staring at the papers._ Based on her wisdom, a ton of demons aren't literate nor are they the type to spend things. "A comic without any words with tons of colors and jokes! We can't make the strip just those two or we'd look obsessed. How about adding all of us but focusing on those two? And also, I was thinking we should post samples online where we can also get feedback."

"Great idea but I was thinking how to start the story." Niffty smiled, fiddling with her pen. "Should we start with the first encounter? The gradual fall? How about one of them finds out they're in love with the other?!"

"That's my plot hook!" Angel yelled back, still drawing eggs.

"How about no timeline at all?" Charlie suggested instead. _A ton of demons don't care how things happen until they're addicted to the idea or substance. If they want Radiodust to work, they'll need to allure the audience_. "Each comic strip works independently even when the book is torn to pieces. Demons would appreciate that more."

"One-shot compilation? That's a great idea!" Niffty is really happy today and it's contagious. It's usually Charlie who has to infect others with her ray of unwavering happiness (She's sometimes dead inside after finishing paperwork) so the princess welcomes this change whole-heartedly. "I already got ideas of my own. Since you're my partner, you can write verses and the actions so I can draw it later."

"I won't let you down, Niffty." Charlie smiled as she watched the demon draw straight lines. Charlie carefully looked at Angel, commenting. "I think Angel's idea should be written as a full-fledged comic since not a ton of people know Sir Pentious hmm..."

"Vaggie's work is surely a erotica novel unless Niffty's willing to draw NSFW content. No. I want the readers to feel the anguish and desperation from Vaggie's words. It should be a novel where Vaggie will post excerpts from the book to entice the readers." Charlie raised her finger, eyes closed. _Each work has to be shown differently. Angel and Alastor has to be a vague random encounter, not necessarily a story since Angel Dust is pretty known ~~and friendly~~ to a ton of sinners. Sir Pentious and Alastor needs a full backstory (even though not a lot will read it) that should be filled with comedy and not necessarily the ship). Vox, Val and Alastor... Vaggie has a really amazing talent of describing things so she knows this will be widely read, even if it's albeit inaccurate._

"I'll be the first subscriber." Angel joked. Charlie smiled at the idea. _Does Hell even have online fiction websites?_ More important, websites that wouldn't focus on porn.

"Less people can read it too." Vaggie agreed. _Not a ton of sinners bother reading it so that's plus points for Vaggie._ "And we're all going to use code names. I'll call myself **V** -"

"Dibs on **I'm** **High as Fuck**." Angel immediately said and that nearly made Vaggie laugh. Angel nudged Husk. "And Husk can be... **Mr. H**."

"There's an angel with that name but ~~he's dead so~~ that's fine.." Charlie lowered her hand and crossed her arms. _Husk seems fine with the name._ She can read some bits of Husk's words and found it really lifelike. She can almost imagine the scene but something is lacking. _Emotion perhaps?_ No. The emotion is merely not that pronounced as Vaggie's or Angel's work. " Husk's work should be animated... If Niffty can do it."

"Yes I can!" Niffty looked up from her sketch and Charlie wonders how many pens does the demon need to draw. "I always wanted to try animation. My nickname will be... **Ni**!"

"That's too obvious. How about... **N **ν****?" Charlie likes Humanity's alphabets, constantly evolving and changing to suit the period.

"Then can I name you **Ai**?" Niffty wondered, already creating another strip where Fat Nuggets is drawn. _Cute!_

"I love it!" Charlie doesn't know what it means but it must be nice with how Husk briefly looked up to stare at Niffty. Charlie drums her fingers on the table, thinking what exactly she'll write and another idea popped into her head. "Let's partner up."

"Since I'm partnered with Niffty, I propose Vaggie and Husk join up because of their adult writing style!" Charlie also wants the two to get along. Vaggie and Husk has a similar mood when facing Alastor, after all. Looking at Angel, Charlie reassured. "Angel can join our party since what we're making is cute!"

"Maybe I should add some smut?" Angel bit his pen, staring at snake x radio.

"Do it on the next edition?" Niffty suggested and Angel sagely nodded.

* * *

"I propose we end this activity by the end of the month unless you guys want it longer?" Some time passed and it's nearing dinner. Charlie looked up towards the ceiling, dropping her pen. _Her memories watching Alastor and Angel are nearly drained out._ Her mind wandered elsewhere. She and Vaggie might have to contact people again to publish the articles. 'For online publication... We might have another go with Vox... Or Valentino with the porn content...'

"A month's fine." Husk kept his papers, ready to stop for today. "And hide this from Al."

"Why? It's just a comic and some stories." Angel also dropped his pen, ~~prepared to go upstairs and watch some material for his story~~. "No harm here."

"Husk is right! **He** absolutely musn't find out about this! Ever!" Niffty hugged her papers, pouting as if from past experience. "One time. He found my work pairing him with Rosie and even Mimzy then he just! Burns every single one of them and forbid me to draw for an entire month!"

"Don't worry, Niff. We'll be extra careful with this project." Charlie can feel her mind screaming for making such a promise. If there's one thing she knows from spending time with the group... It's that the more someone hides a secret, the more Alastor gets piqued by his humane curiosity. 'What more if an entire group hides a secret from him?'

"Time to pack our stuff. Remember. Not a word, especially you Angel." Vaggie glared at Angel who huffed.

"Me? What about Charlie? She's a terrible liar." Angel pointed at Charlie.

"She can't help herself." Vaggie rubbed Charlie's arm. "Just do your best."

"I will! Let's do our best everyone!" Charlie smiled, internally panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With guys...


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's onto them.
> 
> _Husk realizes the trio are actually a good team..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: Agreements.

[Alastor is onto them.]

The way his eyes narrow at them, smile forced than the relative norm and the chaotic instability of his shadow(s). Not even two hours passed and the Radio demon knows something is up.

'Shit.' Husk dried a shot glass with cloth, watching the radio host's every move. _He doesn't get it._ They made sure they cleaned the room, devoid of any evidence to pinpoint their secret fucked up project: **Shipping the Ace**. _Vaggie explained the meaning and everyone whole-heartedly agreed Alastor won't be able to figure it out._ 'How the hell did he pick _it_ up?'

"What are you doing, darling?" Alastor inquired, hovering close to see what the blonde's writing.

'Wait. We're fucked.' Husk scans the room, now realizing what's wrong. **There's a surprising absence of mischief**. Niffty's gone to cook dinner, Vaggie's curled in the couch using her phone, Angel reading a magazine on the floor and Charlie's writing on her activity book while leaning on a pillar. **No one is talking to each other.** Husk squints, realizing their err. 'Now what?'

"Writing this month's schedule?" Charlie looked at Alastor's direction, ignorant (Husk wants to say this is _Bullshit_ but this is the same woman who wants to redeem sinners) of the dark tension in the room. She smiled and (wait. Did the tension dissipate a little?) asked. "Do you want to see?"

"Don't mind if I do." Alastor took another step to be directly behind Charlie and placed both hands on the book's edge. He tilted the book forward, scanning the timeframe.

'We need a distraction.' Husk glanced back down on mahogany wood, thinking how he'd tell the three not to act differently. _The seed of doubt has been planted. There's no reverse to this._ Charlie was his top candidate on the distraction team, but then there's Angel. 'Maybe I'll get something from this, after all.'

"I was wondering..." Charlie began, careful not to lean against the other's chest. _Husk should really tell her to stop worrying about touching Alastor. Charlie ain't a succubus or an Angel._ _~~Angel is a different genre all together.~~_ "If you'd like to participate in some of the activities!"

"Such as?" Alastor bend his head down, angling the book from a 135° to a 180°.

"These parts!" Charlie lowered her head, trying to be as small as she can, as she tapped the tip of her feather quill on the page. "Since my incoming events require the participants to have a partner, I was hoping you'd come along so no one gets left behind."

"And who will I be partnered with?" Alastor hummed and Husk turned around to grab another ~~dry~~ shot glass to pretend drying.

"Angel!" Charlie cheered and Husk looked up at the ceiling if there was anyone as naive as Charlotte Magne...

"No." Alastor quickly denied, but it didn't have much conviction to it.

'She might actually have a brain.' Husk finally looked back, sitting on his station as he watched Charlie managed to squeeze out of the very close encounter. He never thought Charlie would use her status as manager to her advantage.

"B-but! Not all the time!" Charlie waved her hands, only earning a blank stare from her business partner. _Husk has zero confidence Charlie would create a good lie. At all._ Charlie explained. "Angel can't always partner up with you. That would be too suspicious and cute-! (Alastor raised an eyebrow) Did I say cute I mean funny! There will also be events you will be partnered with Husk and sometimes we can bring other people along like Sir Pentious or uhhh Blitzo! (Charlie suddenly crossed her arms.) Scratch Blitzo. Stolas would surely interfere midway..."

'Oh god. Someone kill me now.' Husk already got a bottle from the drawer, ready to drown himself. When Niffty told Charlie that they'll ship Alastor with every guy, Charlie really tried (Husk would swallow an entire bottle if that girl likes porn.) To imagine every demon resident. 'Wait a sec. Charlie knows the imp?'

" **What?!** " Angel looked away from his magazine. He quickly stood up, ~~kicking a pen towards the couch~~ ready to defend Charlie's bluff. Husk stared at the spider walking towards the duo. "No no no, toots! I'm pretty sure Al's busy for the month. We don't need him up our asses, right Vag?"

"Hm?" Vaggie looked up from her phone and made eye contact with Angel. In that split second, she realized something went up and also sat up. "He's right, Charlie. We don't need **him** in any of our activities."

'What are they planning?' As much as Husk is surprised to see Angel and Vaggie capable of understanding each other through a gaze (in spite of their tense relationship), he's more preoccupied with whatever those two are planning. If Alastor comes with them in events, the amount of suspicious the radio host has on them decreases as well as the fact they'll get a better understanding on whatever Al likes/hates. But then, it'll be harder to finish Niffty's project in a month's time. Don't let Alastor come along and they have more time to finish the project... While constantly looking behind their backs from a very curious psychopath wandering the halls. 'There's no good choice.'

"But guys..." Charlie looked at Vaggie, pouting. "We're only five in the team!"

"How about one of us stay behind? That way Al gets company." Angel wink at the awfully silent radio host. Husk has no idea what's in the guy's head, but he's glad he knows what's going on. 'Oh wait. Why should I be glad? I could get screwed with _this_.'

'Whatever. I'm already in Hell.' Husk leaned back, resting his back as he take a sip from bottle he recently uncorked. _One guy watches over the bastard while the rest gather information and finish the project. He can already expect a surprise meeting to discuss the rotation plan. The only group who will gain from Alastor coming with them would be Niffty's group. He and Vaggie can't force overlords or the freaking ruler to come over for a drink_. Husk looked down at his drink. 'Hit two birds with one stone.'

"..." Charlie looked at Angel then back at Vaggie, puffing her cheek. _Charlie's in a disadvantage, but she isn't good at making valid lies_. Charlie told Vaggie, hoping she reverse her decision. "That would mean Angel and I can't stay to keep Al company!"

"I'm as bummed as you are, Char." Angel walked towards Charlie, giving her hand a light squeeze. Charlie quickly looked at Angel ( ~~carefully slipping the paper into her crimson jacket's sleeve~~ ) as Angel continued with his ~~game face~~ flirtatious mood on. "But that doesn't mean we can't see the strawberry pimp later~"

"So whaddya say, Al?" Angel hugged Charlie from behind, raising an arm towards the confused/interested/amused(?) demon while Charlie placed both hands behind her back ~~tucking the paper deeper~~. "We're right, aren't we?"

...

'At least the tension's gone.' Husk took another sip, watching the scene unfold. _Those three make a great team or is this his drunk mind talking?_ 'Good stuff.'

"Hmm~" Alastor closed the book, grabbing Angel's hand or was that fingers? (Vaggie actually stood up to see it), and took a step closer to spin the spider.

"What the-?!" Husk fell off his seat, hearing Angel's yelp, and watched the spider spun in the radio host's deed. **THUD!** Husk cringed as he landed on his wing, hastily standing up to see what happened. That was unexpected. 'Is Al drunk or sumthing?!'

"Hey~!" Charlie laughed, helping Angel on his balance (by using her hand to push him upward). With her hand about to touch the ground (a voluntary descent since Angel nearly made her fall ~~and also to avoid Alastor's hand~~ ), Charlie grabbed the book loosely held by her partner and did a cartwheel to land close to the wall. Charlie grabbed her right arm instinctively ~~before the paper fell~~ , staring at Alastor with wide eyes.

"Aren't you a flirt~?" Angel recovered quickly, grabbing his somewhat surprised dance partner's other hand.

"This isn't what I planned actually." Alastor commented, eyes moving from Charlie back to Angel, but accepted the stripper's invitation to a dance.

'What the fuck?' Husk didn't know what happened but Alastor's now dancing with Angel. He looked at Charlie who also managed to take her book from the radio host. 'The more I know.'

"You okay?" Vaggie rushed towards Charlie's direction, hugging her. In his periphery, Husk noticed Charlie's right hand slip down a tiny folded parchment into Vaggie's hand before the two made some distance to stare into each other's eyes.

"You're exaggerating, Vaggie. Of course I'm okay~" Charlie whispered, going close again as if to kiss Vaggie on the cheek. Husk's ears twitch when he saw Charlie's gaze focused on him (it actually made his hair rise) as she spoke: " **Chime of diabolo.** **Elevator** **426.** "

'We had an elevator...?' Husk can't recall anyone using an elevator or any sounds of an elevator or maybe he never bothered to care? Chime of diabolo? 'Am I gonna hear something fucked up again?'

"3." Vaggie smiled, brushing her nose against Charlie. Husk blinked. _Charlie meant 3? As in... 3 AM?_ Husk frowned deepened. 'Why is the devil's hour around 3 AM in the shitty morning? Caffeine overdose?'

"Oh look at the time. It seems dinner's ready!" Alastor flung Angel towards the two females, taking the opportunity to grab the confused Charlie by the wrist and walk her towards the dining room. ~~Tough luck Charlie.~~

"A-al?!" Charlie yelped, looking back at them for help, but Vaggie is pushing Angel off her and Husk doesn't want to fight a bitter demon. _Husk is trying not to laugh because Charlie was one step ahead of him. Lucifer must be proud._

"Aren't you curious on what cuisine Niffty has made for us, my dear?!" Alastor's voice can be heard as they walked out of the lobby.

"I'm not hungry yet!" He can hear Charlie's struggle from the man's grip, also her desperation not to get caught ~~since she already said a sliver of the truth~~. _Sorry not sorry._ Husk is **not** going to help Charlie. He did stood up to make sure Niffty would get a heads-up on Alastor's status of suspicion ~~and the fact they have to use the elevator 3 AM in the morning~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And Charlie's the worst liar there is.


	3. Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All or nothing, they're risking it all.
> 
> Operation: Ship the Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: Brainstorm

When Niffty randomly woke up in the early morning, she knew it was time to enter the elevator and perform the ritual. Careful not to wake up anyone, Niffty rushed towards the elevator with her sketchpad in her arms. When the metal door closed behind her, the female pressed the buttons.

**4\. 2. 6.**

"..." She stares as the door open and close, fixing her bed hair before meeting the others. It's been so long since she last drew and the first time she's going to work with people while drawing. She's excited, but also anxious. _Husk's warning after dinner made her insides churn_. She knows it's wrong to keep **this** a secret from Alastor, especially when the main character is him, but she ~~and everyone else~~ knows Alastor would do something to cancel the entire project.

*Ding!

"Wow..." Niffty's eye widen at the '6th' floor. It was very unlike the rest of the rooms in the Hotel. 'Too different.'

With a crimson embroidered with gold (which is also snake-themed) carpet leading to a single golden door, pinkish crystals hung above her. The demon takes a step out from the elevator, scanning the hallway. There are around three furniture made of Ziricote wood, stacked with porcelain vases filled with gem flowers. The molding is intricate, designed to bring the attention towards the end door. The floor is bare of portraits, but it has a mirror on the empty spaces.

'I feel so small here.' Niffty couldn't find a single smudge of dirt or dust bunny in the area, guessing Charlie rarely uses this room for whatever deems fit.

"I'm here...?" Niffty slowly pushed the door open, relieved the deafening silence was only in the hallway.

"♬~" A soft tune escapes the door, welcoming the demon into the meeting room. A giant room with a grandiose chandelier (but instead of gems, it's balls of condensed energy) floating directly above a giant round table. _Having 16 chairs around the table, Niffty couldn't help but feel awe at the comfy gentleman chair_. She grabs a pillow from the other chair, placing it on her own and sitting on the chair directly opposite of Charlie.

"This is comfier than my bed..." Angel sighed, sitting to Niffty's left and also several seats away. The spider's curled in his seat, legs raised as he fluttered his eyelashes at the blonde. "Can I just... sleep here instead?"

"No. We only reserve this room for important meetings." Vaggie glared at Angel, sitting closest to Charlie but not exactly beside the woman.

"Here's your coffee." Husk walked away from the coffee grinder on Niffty's right closest to the wall, sliding the cup of hot coffee towards the princess.

"If I wasn't in a relationship with Vaggie, I would fight Al for you." Charlie confessed, smiling at her lovely drink with milk and sugar. Niffty saw the sound coming from Charlie's area, from a device. Charlie took a sip from the coffee, moaning. "The elixir of life~"

"Whatever...?" Husk also has his own coffee, about to sit down until he stared at Niffty.

"Here." Husk slid the other coffee he made towards her, sitting down and looking away from her. "I made extra."

"Thanks, Husk!" Niffty caught the drink, beaming at the bartender's generosity. She took a sip, scanning her friends once more. Angel is sleepy, Vaggie is groggy, Charlie is squishy (imaginary flowers around the demon), Husk... is Husk (bloodshot and tired of life) and then there's her.

* * *

"We are gathered today to agree on certain matters!" Charlie began, her voice echoing in the meeting hall. She snapped her fingers, duplicating the paper she has in her hands. "As we all know, I have... messed up."

"No shit you did." Husk took a sip, cradling the cup in his hands and taking a glimpse on the papers beside him.

"Fuck off!" Vaggie warned, triggered with the accusation towards her girlfriend.

"Guys~ Chill." Angel yawned, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "It's no biggie."

"No. Husk is right. I take full responsibility of my actions." Charlie placed a hand on the left side of her chest. "That's why I will be aiding you in gathering data."

"Data?" Niffty set her sketchpad down, grabbing the papers. She shifts through it, staring at the time frame and activities. 

"What do you... YOU DID WHAT?!" Vaggie set her papers down, staring at Charlie with wide eyes. "Y-you contacted your dad?!"

"Vaggie. I know how you feel, but this project needs to start somewhere." Charlie made a shooing motion with her right hand, watching the entire crew scan the schedule except her lover. "By the end of the month, we have to throw hints to the audience that explains **why** our project began in the first place. We can't just randomly pair Al with another entity and submit the work for circulation. That would limit the writer and artist pool to the point Al will realize it's us!"

"Oh boy. Apple Daddy's coming next week~" Angel teased, stretching his arms as he picked his papers with each hand. "And hey! You're really bringing Pen over. Keep 'em hot stuff coming."

"Next week?" Husk blinked, owlish as he reviewed the program. _Niffty decides to also check the ruckus. Radiodust doesn't really need any extra material considering Angel is too friendly for his own good._ She recalls Charlie persuading Alastor to join some events after dinner so maybe Charlie spent the entire night creating edited copies of the schedule to update them?

> 2nd week is a casual week but Charlie inserted somewhere around the early morning the word **Daddy** and **IMPORTANT** censoring some of the activities in the 2nd day (Tuesday) to the 4th day (Thursday). The 3rd week after that would be filled with outdoor events where various male characters would randomly pop out for a quick acquaintance with Alastor. The 4th week will be a ball inviting the Overlordssss-?!

"Charlie. You know how much of a jerk your dad is!" Vaggie whined, exasperated at the incoming Ruler of Hell. "And he's busy! You don't want your mom scolding you for your dad's backlogs."

"Trust me Vaggie. I've planned for this very moment..." Charlie looked into her lover's eyes before continuing. "... Few hours ago."

"¡Dios mío!" Vaggie face palmed, bowing her head.

"But it's true. Dad is the only alternative to helping us bring every character together." Charlie pouted. "We can use my estate on the West side of the Pentagram. I remember Sir Pentious always wanting to join an **Overlord Party**. It's like hitting two imps with one bottle of champagne!"

"I know but still...." Vaggie heaved, face hitting the table.

"Are you going to ask your dad for help, Charlie?" Niffty lowered the papers, blinking innocently at her partner. _She vaguely recall Alastor and Rosie talking about Lucifer, but it wasn't nice things about the ruler._ She wondered how Lucifer would act to her daughter. 'People act differently to their loved ones, after all.'

"Y-yes..." Charlie scratched the side of her neck with her index finger, looking at another **Magne** portrait where everyone's wearing black. "My status as **Princess** doesn't give me power to command Overlords... Much less let them attend a ball."

"Since we can't bribe them, force 'em." Angel ended, letting out his last yawn. "Though~ I always wanted another daddy~"

"I don't think you'd like him as your dad, Angel... But if you insist?" Charlie has an awkward smile on her face. Niffty doesn't know what to make of it. _Is_ _Charlie serious or is she joking?_

"Another issue to address is how the groups will meet up." Charlie fixed her papers. "I think Al might figure a pattern if we keep coming to our respective partners. Any suggestions? Yes Husk?"

"Nightly drinking sessions." Husk leaned on the chair, tail slowly swishing to and fro.

"Al might join us though..." Charlie looked up before looking back at the feline. "Wait a second. No! I know what you're planning! Bad idea!"

"I know! I know! How about a daily tea party session?!" Niffty found herself standing up in joy, jumping on the soft pillow in excitement. "He hates sweets and tea!"

"If we're talking about what Smiles hate then how about watch _porn_?" Angel snickered, crossing his legs and waving his papers. "Course. We don't need to exactly watch porn. Just a cover-up. Husk said sumthing 'bout Al hating Val's tapes so why not?"

"Those ain't not bad..." Husk squints at Angel who gives him finger guns. "Who are you and what the hell did you do to Angel?"

"Husky! I'm hurt." Angel placed an arm over his forehead, looking distressed.

"Damn it. He's back. (Angel smiled.) I was joking. **Don't** come back." Husk rolled his eyes, looking away from the snickering Angel and back at Charlie who's writing down the ideas.

"If we're going to lie then how about we _sleep_ in each other's room every Saturday to secretly evaluate the other's work?" Charlie offered, biting her pen. "When I say _sleep_ , I mean **no sleep** since we do have to finish _this_ by the end of the month. It has to look like a high-end product with no signature or mark that would point the item back to us."

"She means a **sleepover,** but I doubt Alastor would accept the fact Husk and Angel sleeping together." Vaggie pressed her hand below her eye, feeling if she has a forming eye bag.

"She's right there." Husk interrupted before Angel could retort back. Niffty giggled. Husk knows the only way to cut Angel off is by acting. _Being silent only gives Angel leverage._

"And since we want Team Radiodust to outshine all of the other projects, I propose we host activities for only us girls. Events like **Girl's night out** or **a trip to the salon**?" Vaggie eyed Niffty who couldn't be any happier. _A night's out? For them? She rarely went around Hell after meeting Alastor so why not?!_

"As long as it isn't the same as the activities placed in the schedule." Charlie agreed, also curious on what Vaggie is planning for the whole girl team.

"Can I come? I don't mind being the eye candy of the group!" Angel raised his hand, looking back at Niffty. Despite her looks, Niffty can appreciate her men.

"No. You stay..." Vaggie glowered at the deflated spider. "And keep Husk company."

"Fine~" Angel crossed his arms.

"Can I propose today we take a bath together. Vaggie, Niffty and I." Charlie corrected, looking back at her papers. Niffty blinked, not expecting that type of activity. _Taking a bath together?_ Charlie noticed the stare of both males. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hey Hu-" Angel grinned and Husk glared at him.

"Fuck off." Husk stood up, muttering under his breath. "I'll man the station."

"I can wash your wings for you!" Angel cried out, also standing up. Husk slammed the door behind him.

"How does time pass so quickly?" Charlie sighed, not moving from her seat. "Oh no. I'm not forcing you to take a bath with us. It's just... if you want to take a bath together?"

"..." Niffty thinks about it. She looks at Vaggie and then at Charlie. Those two are a couple which makes her the third party.

"We don't do bathroom sex." Vaggie read her mind. "It's messy and very unproductive."

"Oh good!" Niffty doesn't want to judge but she really dislike people making a mess in the bathroom. _A waste of water._ It's a place to get clean, not make stains and potentially have something stuck up one's arse-

"After breakfast, we'll use the bathroom on the forty-fourth floor." Charlie finished her cup of coffee, blowing the cup and turned it into wisps of steam. She turns off the music, stretching her arms. "I don't know why Dad made the Hotel this way, but we have a floor dedicated to taking a bath."

"I thought that was the Hotel's indoor swimming pool?" Vaggie stood up and held her hand out for Charlie to grab on. Niffty got off her seat, grabbing her cup to clean downstairs. Don't forget about her sketchpad of course! _Can't have anyone see this teehee._

"Is that how an indoor swimming pool looks like? I swear it has less equipment." Charlie accepted Vaggie's hand, pulled to stand.

"What should I cook for today?" Niffty skipped towards the elevator, ready to bounce some Radiodust ideas. She also wondered what to bring when coming to the bathing session. 'Duck?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... People are so different in the mornings.


	4. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Vaggie is always the sensible one in any group she enters.
> 
> ...Or maybe it's because the two RadioDust fans are too into the moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: Conversations

When she saw Charlie pull out a pink journal and white feather quill last night, Vaggie knew Charlie placed it upon herself to see the end of the accidental full-time project: **Ship the Ace**. _She can't recall how the activity transformed into a secret business, but the albino blames it all on Niffty. Yes. Who knew the same hyperactive 'innocent' cyclops cleaning and cooking for them at the moment is a hardcore shipper?_ Vaggie never thought Niffty would have the galls to actually pair the radio demon with various entities. It's unfathomable until she saw the way Alastor and Husk treat the redhead. 'Maybe I shouldn't have abandoned **Hustor**? Those two make great dads.'

"It doesn't make sense!" Charlie huffed, lathering Vaggie's back with soap. Being the first one to get ganged up by both females, Charlie was the first female to get thoroughly cleaned (and tickled). "Ok. Maybe he was playing safe by choosing to **marry Husk** , but I was sure he'd choose **hook up** **with Angel and kill Pen** , not the other way around!"

'I should write Hustor when I'm done with the novela.' Vaggie sighed, scrubbing Niffty's hair with shampoo. After Charlie and Angel pestered Alastor sufficiently during Breakfast, the female trio finished a bit of their chores before all meeting up to the **Bath Floor**. 'A tsundere drunk, dere maid and a crazy radio host. A quirky family of three. It will be perfect.'

"Maybe he's shy? Angel was beside him when you asked." Niffty pointed out and Vaggie tried her best not to laugh.

> After getting into pairs, Charlie and Niffty constantly share notes and giggles. She hasn't seen Niffty and Angel interact but she's pretty sure Charlie and Angel exchanges through stares. It's all thanks to Hell that nonverbal communication prospered between friends. Though Charlie hasn't known Angel as long as she has known her, Angel slid through the cracks of the friendship wall and understood their lingo quickly. Vaggie hasn't met up with Husk, but they both felt no need for a meet-up. Ever.

Niffty gasped. "What if he doesn't know Pen is actually Sir Pentious?!"

"NO! Al should know who Pen is right?! Right?!" Charlie gasped, standing up, searching for the bucket of water. _Another thing Vaggie took note is Niffty's initiative to try the onsen after they clean themselves._ Vaggie hoped she doesn't sound racist, but Niffty might have a past or some connection to the country **Japan**. Charlie theorized, placing buckets beside her friends. "But what if he's playing hard to get?! Angel likes poking people who are hard to get."

"Pft." Vaggie smiled, grabbing a bucket and slowly dousing Niffty's head. 'Same reason why Ange is always bringing trouble at our doorsteps.'

"I never thought of that before!" Niffty grabbed her own bucket, washing her legs and other parts. "Should we explain their relationship somewhere or simply hope they get it?"

"Give hints because there's very few people who understand the sexuality matter. Neither social media nor the figureheads bother to clarify this topic that it's no wonder there are a ton of debaucheries winding up as slaughterhouses in the **Second Circle of Hell**." Charlie leans close to Vaggie's ear, whispering. "Get ready, mi _vida_."

"..." Vaggie gave a nod, refusing to look at the chuckling princess. _That nickname always gets to her._ Having water pour down on her, Vaggie swore (halfheartedly) as fingers massage her scalp. 'I will get vengeance!'

"Do most debaucheries occur in the Second Circle?" Niffty tries to tilt her head but Vaggie pushes it down.

"Not all. The ceremony depends on the intent of the Marriage." Charlie scrubs her lover's hair. "The grandest marriage ceremony would be in the **Ninth Circle of Hell**. I think my parents are the only ones who has the money and audacity to marry there. A marriage that binds both to eternal damnation, tying their fates until nothing remains from either parties, defying the cosmos and even willing to kill their fellow allies for the sake of love... It's really romantic~!"

"You should take me to those areas, sometime." Niffty suggested. "For reference on the dresses and decor."

"I can but I like sinner parties better.. I've never been in one but I've seen them..." Charlie trailed off. Vaggie has been silent for quite a while, already done cleaning Niffty. She's simply content to sitting down and letting Charlie's fingers do their thing.

"Should we tell Angel?" Niffty asked.

"Tell him what?" Charlie wondered.

"That Al might actually like him?" Niffty is back to the beginning.

"I dunno.. Angel is still looking at Husk." Charlie clicked her tongue, fingers trailing down towards Vaggie's shoulder as magic lifted and poured buckets down on the Salvadoran. _Both she and Charlie know Niffty has a thing for Sir Pentious, which explains why Niffty can't give her heart to whatever Angel's doing._ Charlie reminded. "We also don't know if Al wants to enter into a relationship. We can't force him to enter into a relationship."

"But people in relationships become happy." Niffty got off her stool after Vaggie finished cleaning her hair and some part of her back. The cyclops walked towards the towel area, prepping their _onsen_ experience. "And I've never seen Al in a romantic relationship. Ever!"

"The best we can do as his friend and business partner is to convince him it's okay to be in a romantic relationship!" Charlie's hands made Vaggie squirm but not in the bad way. "Trust me, Niff! The best relationships start from mutual gains!"

"She means friendship!" Vaggie snickered, recalling Charlie's story about Lucifer and Lilith's eventual marriage. Mutual gains? More like a demonic version of **Pride and Prejudice** with a spice of **Ragnarok** and an unhealthy dose of the **Bible**. Charlie said a ton more of lore but Vaggie refuses to add more ingredients to the prideful story. *cough!* _Stillcan'tbelieveLilithtaughtLuciferBDSM_ *cough!*

"But you can't call that friendship if a party hates the other party-?!" Charlie pat Vaggie's back, giving a wide smile when the albino turned. "Or is there another term for that?"

"Kinda. It's called **frienemies**." Vaggie raised her arm and cupped one side of Charlie's face. "Knowing you, that'll change pretty soon."

"Of course! I want everyone to be friends with each other." Charlie leaned against the palm of her hand, making a squeaky toy sound as she did so. Dark optics stare into Vaggie, wondering. "You are friends with Al now, right?"

"I'm getting there." Vaggie will admit she finds Alastor no longer a threat to her relationship with Charlie as well as the fact there are stronger more unknown creatures that she should be worrying about for Charlie's safety. However, Vaggie can't ignore the lurking paranoia she got from the radio demon. _The facts Charlie presented to her about the male made Alastor even more suspicious._ Vaggie lowers her hand, getting off the stool to stare at her beautiful girlfriend. "I trust him to a certain extent."

"That's good enough for me~!" Charlie smiled, thankful she overcame her fear on the deer. _Vaggie felt bad for making Charlie worry._ Charlie stood up, stretching her arms. "Let's go! Angel might be waiting for us later."

"To save his ass." Vaggie laughed, trailing the pale female. Walking deeper inside, she noticed the background change even further. Solid wooden doors get replaced with dividers of some sort ( **shōji** ), separating a number of hotsprings and _other_ rooms. They didn't go far, already spotting Niffty dipping into the clean water.

"This shouldn't be possible." Vaggie looked at the spring, trying to remember the blueprint of the Hotel. Not the real blueprint (because it doesn't exist), but a blueprint she made for herself during her time exploring the hotel.

"It is! Why do you think there are so many doors here?" Charlie held onto her wrist, giving a reassuring smile.

"You're dad sucks." Vaggie gives cheek kiss to her girl, walking to meet with Niffty. ~~With how intricate Lucifer crafted each of his property, it became a primary reason why Charlie was rarely seen outside. Charlie was too curious with her dad's gift estates and too invested to learn of its secrets that by the time Charlie came out to meet her people and advertise her projects, no one knew anything about her except for being **Lucifer's kid**.~~ Vaggie kisses Charlie's cheek after they settled in the steamy pool.

"What was that for?" Charlie giggled, her round blush turning darker in embarrassment.

"For being so cute." Vaggie booped Charlie's nose and the princess smiled wider.

"Group hug~!" Charlie squealed, randomly grabbing Vaggie and Niffty into her arms for a hug. While hugging her peeps, Charlie muttered. "For unknown reasons, I feel festive."

"Sushi for lunch!" Niffty cheered.

"What is sushi?" Charlie, lets go blinking when both females pushed away from her to gawked.

"Uhmm...." Charlie pouted, unsure what she did wrong. "Is it a type of meat?"

* * *

After lecturing Charlie about Japan culture (especially the cuisine) with Niffty as the head lecturer, we got out of the hotspring and to get ready for the day. Thank lord none of the guys are peeping at us because (1) Angel is gay, (2) Husk is too damn lazy to be a peeping tom, and (3) Alastor is more interested in gore than girls. However... There suddenly came upon Vaggie a terrible realization

"Does Alastor have hair down _there_ or in any part of his body?" Vaggie voiced her concern as they entered the elevator. At first, she found this question to be very dumb. Angel's a spider demon so he'd obviously be fluffy all throughout. Animal-based demons usually have some tuft of hair somewhere that shouldn't be (exceptions are the armpit, chest, groin, head, and stomach because the body is more inclined to place follicle there). However, Vaggie is writing a story which will have Alastor tortured and she's pretty sure fabrics will be torn.

"The better question would be, is Alastor a true deer demon or a full-time radio demon or a different demon entirely?" Charlie pressed the button to reach their room. "You don't mind coming with us, do you Niff?"

"I don't." Niffty was staring up at both of them, more on Vaggie. "I... (Niffty squints her eye) I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Vaggie repeats.

"I know he sleeps with his eyes open and his limbs aren't hairy... But he has deer ears." Niffty supplied and both Charlie and Vaggie turn silent.

"You know what that means?" Vaggie looked at Charlie who sagely nodded. For the sake of messing with Alastor in her M-rated story, Vaggie must bring her girlfriend-

"To Mimzy-!" Vaggie said but Charlie was thinking differently.

"Invite Al t-!" Charlie paused. Both females stared at each other.

"To?" Vaggie and Niffty said at the same time, stiffing and itching respectively.

"I uh..!" Charlie took a step back.

"Charlie..." Vaggie narrowed her eyes, hoping Charlie didn't think of asking Alastor to take a bath with her. Even if the guy says he's asexual, Alastor is still a guy and **cannibal**. Sure. Angel could come over to bathe with Charlie and Alastor, but then that would have two guys and one girl! _Besides, she has a bad feeling it's Charlie who's going to save Angel's ass_ _._ Vaggie just knows she can't have Charlie thinking she can ask simple things to Alastor, even if Charlie has him as her business partner. "That's not how things work."

"☢!" Charlie made a noise that gave both of them a terrible nauseous feeling. The first thing that came to Vaggie's head was **radiation sickness**. The tingling/burning sensation to the skin, the sudden disorientation and fatigue. It all occurred in a span of a second before all symptoms vanish.

Ding!

"..." Charlie looked down, adjusting her bath towel.

"What was that about?" Niffty blinked, looking around the elevator.

"Her baby habit. (Vaggie waved it off.) Listen. I'm not mad at you." Vaggie got out of the elevator, tugging Charlie forward as Niffty carefully tread behind them. She almost forgot there was another entity living in the same floor as they. 'Gotta hurry.'

"But you are..." Charlie sulked, holding her towel before it slipped. "What's wrong about Al-"

"I just want to make sure you don't say things you won't regret." Vaggie cuts off, glancing back at Charlie. "Those are no-no questions."

"Such as?" Someone asked. Same person she bumped with her back-

"Asking- Cabrón!" Vaggie yelped, immediately taking steps back with Charlie behind her. _Speak of the devil!_ Immediately, she managed to conjure her spear and point it at the possibly furry demon. "What the fuck?!"

"Vaggie.. He stays in the same floor as us remember?" Charlie lowered the spear, smiling back at the indifferent demon. "Hi Al! Shouldn't you be elsewhere?"

"I was simply checking on you three.." Alastor looked at Niffty. "So what was it you wish to ask from me, my dear?"

"Uhhh..." Charlie looked at Niffty _who's also looking down_ and then back at Vaggie.

'Don't tell him anything.' Vaggie prayed Charlie's improv skills won't end up with a musical because they're still in bathing clothes. Charlie simply wearing a bath towel, Vaggie's in a bathrobe while Niffty's wearing something very close to her own clothes but different(?)

"I was thinking..." Charlie drawled, searching for a decent question in the depths of her mind. "Would you marry yourself?"

...

"Excuse me?" Alastor raised an eyebrow and Vaggie has her hand slowly reaching out to open the door to their bedroom. _Bad move. Terrible question. Charlie what the hell?!_

"I know you like yourself so..." Charlie was struggling. While Alastor's staring at the blonde, Vaggie opened the door to sanctuary.

"..." Alastor's still staring at Charlie like a weird art hung on the wall by some five-year-old, debating whether to answer or to wait for an answer.

"If you're forced to marry someone, would you.... Marry yourself???" Charlie did not explain anything. _She made a deeper hole for her to die in._

'Get in.' Vaggie barely managed to say the entire words as Niffty dashed inside.

"And if it's a YES, how would you spend your honeymoon with yourself?" Charlie may actually be changing the topic, _but she's only making her hole wider_. Charlie tapped her chin, thinking. "Wouldn't the act of marrying yourself also make you the only demon to marry yourself? No demon has ever done such a deed even when the laws make it possible... Maybe it's because marriage contracts would give you additional obligations or maybe because you always have time to _do_ yourself-"

"If you excuse us, we'll be dressing up!" Vaggie dragged Charlie with her, not bothering to memorize the flicker of surprise because what sort of person would actually think about marrying themselves? Charlie makes funny questions that normal people wouldn't think about. Before shutting the door, Vaggie called out. "Nothing to see here!"

*Thud!

"..." Vaggie pushed Charlie inside as she locked the door, pressing her ears to make sure she hears the tapping feet from the dumb deer guy.

"selfcest?" Niffty whispered to Charlie, eye wide with pupil dilated.

"I thought it's called narcissism?" Charlie dropped her towel, walking towards her cabinet.

"..." Vaggie pressed her finger on her lips and Niffty made a zipping motion as a form of acknowledgement.

'Move deer jerky! Move!' Vaggie internally demands, waiting for the male to leave. It's already been several seconds and the guy has yet to move an inch. 'Don't tell me he didn't expect that question?!'

"After the break-up with my ex, Dad wanted me to marry myself..." Charlie hummed, not seeing the interaction between the two. "Then Mom slapped him and said to take my time. Oh~! Do you think we can track down Al's family here?"

While Niffty shrugged, Vaggie hissed in annoyance. "For the love of Lilith, Charlie! Can we not investigate the psycho deer?"

"I got you." Charlie looked over her shoulders to give a cheeky smile. Charlie even did a gun motion. "We'll use our innovative minds~"

"How am I so in love with you?" Vaggie groaned, relieved the radio host finally walked down the stairs.

"❤" Charlie's only reply was a giggle filled with oozing love.

"Come here you!" Vaggie removed herself from the door, walking towards a half-dressed Charlie and tackled her for a noogie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's none of the above.


	5. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the third day since the group begun Project: **Ship the Ace**
> 
> At the end of the day, Angel Dust realized he kinda fucked up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: Discredit

"Hey, Vag! Have you seen-" Spotting Vaggie huddled close to Niffty, Angel took several strides closer to take a glimpse of whatever those two are doing. It's the third day of the project and also his first day to distract the radio demon. Charlie immediately excused herself after breakfast, leaving them all alone with a very infuriated Smiles. _Damn! There goes his safe word._ Angel is glad Niffty can persuade Husk not to say a word, but talking with the strawberry pimp for more than the normal hours can really fuck his head. Not like it's a bad thing but it's not a good thing.

"Holy shit." Angel stared at the drawn photos. He eyed one picture in particular, all colored with shading and everything.

> Sporting defiant eyes, Alastor held a strained smile in spite of the wounds inflicted. No amputation or eyeball loss, the male's clothes are in shreds with cuts and bruises aesthetically placed to highlight certain parts of the body. **Arms. Chest. Lips. Neck. Shoulders. Thighs. Waist.** His arms are tied behind his back with his legs spread open, kneeling on his pool of blood.
> 
> Based on the posture and glinting chains in the image, the restraints around the demon's neck are connected to the wrists and ankles, pulling the torso forward while the head and limbs back. The thing that struck the spider demon the most was the body contour. The radio demon wasn't thin, but rather lean. It wasn't a six-pack but damn Angel would offer his service for free to get a taste of _that_. Angel could even imagine the body thrusting, the radio host struggling to get out of his binds only to highlight the hidden bulge down there-

"Oh god..." Raising his hand forward, Angel wished he could remove the dumb clothes off, wanting to see the entirety. However, reality struck him as fingertips touched a flat surface. It was at that moment Angel realized he did want to fuck the radio demon. Not the **one-night** urge but **fubu** goal. Angel immediately retracted his hand, rubbing it as if the image burned him. 'Fuck!'

"I think we should place some sigils here and here." Vaggie tainted the glorious ~~porn~~ art, writing runes and rectangles on the drool-worthy chest. Vaggie then drew a line, from the choker down to the crotch, before drawing horizontal lines on the waist and chest. "As well as use more chains to bind the psychopath."

"Like shibari?" Niffty tapped her pen as Angel tried to imagine how that looked. If Niffty did that, she'll have to adjust the clothes and show _more_ or would she be like his colleagues who keep delaying pleasure until you absolutely had to buy the whole package? _Definitely the latter._

"Kinky." Angel cleared his throat, literally and mentally thirsty for more. He knows Vaggie has it in her to write books, listening to the albino tell stories to the pampered princess, but if he had known this gift! Angel rest his arms around Vaggie, whispering his opinion. "That gonna be part of the package, hon?"

"Only a handful." Vaggie waved him off, starving him further with a promise of more BDSM fantasy involving their main character. Angel deeply regrets and yet somewhat glad he didn't take the darker route for his story between Sir Pentious and Alastor.

"Can I read the excerpt?" Angel wasn't good at holding onto narrative, mostly porn and descriptions. _With weirdo_ _clients and a controlling manager, Roleplay is like child's play for him._ Charlie wouldn't like seeing porn without plot or their virgin serpent friend being a bottom. Vaggie was made an exception and Angel... Is happy Charlie did that. A story that isn't focused on porn, but the fucked up relationship among the characters separate the novella from porn magazine write-ups and newspaper articles. Vaggie's work sounds like something he'd like to keep and read from time to time.

"Not done yet." Vaggie clawed his arms off her, turning to the eager spider. Angel found it really unfair and weird how this lesbian can write something so _tasty_. She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Feeling tight anywhere?"

"Who do you think I am, a slut?" Years with Val taught Angel to control his junior. His sexual control is better than most ~~unless caught off-guard~~. Even if he's horny as fuck, junior will stay down because damn it! He's wearing his best pants today.

"Angel. Trust me. Vaggie is a fiction goddess." Niffty looked at Angel with her mouth not in a smile. The cyclops is serious. Angel believes his single-not-by-choice friend a hundred percent. " _These_ are all based on her excerpts."

"Either you're sexually deprived (Vaggie scowled at his words) or Charlie fucked your world (Instantly turned flustered at the idea of **Charlie** and **fuck**. _Oh~_ ), I demand for a sequel!" Banging a hand on the table, Angel scanned and tried to memorize the images into his mind. _No kidding._ Angel wouldn't be surprised if Vaggie became the reason why he read more books.

"You haven't even read it yet." Vaggie cursed half-heartedly.

"That hasn't stopped me." Angel wiggled his hand to grab a picture of Alastor on the floor with one eye staring up at someone's leg (Vox maybe?) who's also the one tugging a leash attached to his neck. This picture has Alastor wearing a leather bit gag, creepy smile almost down as dribbles of blood and drool are slightly smeared against one side of his face. The reason why Angel's gonna grab one is because it's considered **scrap** from the word underneath it. _That means it's free right?_ Angel touched the tip, smiling widening as it was printed in glossy paper. "Can I have one-"

*Smack!

"No! We can't let **him** find out." Vaggie glared at him with her X-shaped eye glowing darker. Immediately, the female stood up to survey their room. "Shouldn't you be distracting someone?"

"Don't worry, babe. I took him to the **training room**." Angel found that room interesting as well, glad Charlie showed it to him in case he wants to practice on his shooting skills or whatever magic he might pick along the way. Dummy targets, manuals and various equipment, Alastor was more intrigued on the Log book by the counter which Angel never bothered reading. _It's long as fuck okay?_

"Get back to him unless you want us to stop." Vaggie waved at the images and script placed on the table.

"uUrghH! You're lucky I'm thirsty for that crap." Angel flailed his arms as he turned away from his peeps. He walked out, itching for the week to end so he can at least read the progress Vaggie has for her work. He has his own story to write but it's easy-peasy. Angel knows a ton of sweet funny stuff couples do together. Meeting Sir Pentious fueled the thought. Alastor? Not so much. Angel is still debating if he should make Alastor a _yandere_ or something since he's creepy as fuck.

* * *

"Hey Al... Al?" Angel paused as he entered the training room, walking inside to notice a ton of smoke and cracks. He whistled, scanning the destroyed area. "Got anger issues, Al?"

"A simple inspection, my dear friend." Alastor twirled his microphone/radio(?) walking stick, staring at a hologram several feet away from them saying **CLEAR**. "I do say, Lucifer kept our lovely belle busy."

"I say." Angel stared at the radio host's back, eyes looking down at the butt. 'Does he have a deer tail or not?'

"What are you staring at?" Alastor inquired, startling the spider when he snapped and twisted his head to face him. Angel took several steps back, bewildered at narrowed eyes.

"Your a-" Angel wanted to choke on his saliva or maybe cum because he's getting the Charlie. _Being truthful is not a good thing._ Angel changed his words quickly, pointing out. "Your clothes. It's messed up. (Angel can sense the area getting lit with magic. _Think fast! He's onto you!_ ) And you're injured too. Can't have Sunshine see you like this unless you want her to? That's not her kink. Promise."

'Okay. You fucked good, Ange.' Angel grinned as the atmosphere lightened up. Between him and Husk, Alastor hesitates when Charlie is brought into the picture. He isn't sure why Alastor cares about his reputation with their landowner, but it's either: [1] Alastor has plans to fuck the monarchy, [2] Alastor craves ~~like everyone else~~ to fuck Lucifer ( _It's a thing. Really._ ), [3] Alastor wants to fuck the entire system of Hell and Heaven, [4] Alastor's gonna fuck Charlie ( **Fuck as in Kill** coz Charlie is taken. _Respect the wholesome queer relationship._ ) and increase his rank or some shtick, or [5] Alastor feels like fucking with them. The first three options are decent, but the last sounds pretty sensible at the moment. Angel turned around, confident enough Al won't fuck him over. _The real meaning would be nice._ "Come on. Let's grab a drink! I'm thirsty as hell."

*Tap tap tap

'Is the thing on his head deer ears or his hair?' Angel thought to himself, walking out of the room and into the hallway. The Hotel had a simple lay-out most of the time excluding certain floors Elevator also has a funky system compared to the Porn Studio, hiding hidden rooms with random button smashing. _Kinda cool to be honest._ Angel keeps walking, turning right to the staircase and catching a glimpse of a nonchalant radio host humming a strange tune. 'Maybe they're ears?'

'Damn. Should I risk it?' Angel contemplated on his next move, walking down the stairs. Drinking with Husk would be the ideal opportunity to not get murdered by being all handsy on the deer. It ain't the first time they drank together. Angel ain't proud being the first guy to get drunk, but the stories Husk tells him afterwards would make him a legend. _A legendary idiota, Vaggie would add if she could hear his thoughts._ Angel reached the ground floor, his boots clanking loud enough to alert the bartender.

'That's what you get.' Angel smirked as he walked towards the reception area, seeing Husk bring out hard liquor.

'You piece of shit.' Husk gave him the stink eyes, most likely writing his part of the deal. Angel actually wants to read it, but also wants Husk to fail. _It's complicated._

"Hey Husky baby~" Angel sat on the barstool chair, stretching his arm to brush his fingers at soft cheeks.

"Don't call me that!" Husk flinched back, a low growl-hiss sound coming from his throat. He turned to check the stash, asking in a tired tone. "What'll it be?"

"Dunno. Anything 'til Char comes back." Angel shrugged, watching the feline brought a couple of bottles out. Alastor took a seat beside him, still in tatters but Husk isn't asking. _It must be a norm._ Angel placed both arms on the counter, leaning forward. "What's those?"

"Bottles." Husk used the top of his wings as a support while his tail flicked the shelves at a couple of bottles. While the bottles rolled, the feline pulled out cups with some containing ice cubes. Husk grabbed the bottles, opening them with his claws and pouring one to two bottles down on a cup before setting the bottles down, mixing the drink with a metal stick thing(?) and finally sliding the drink towards Alastor.

"Whatcha making for me?" Angel wondering. Whenever there are potential customers/patients in the joint, Angel would definitely sit somewhere in the lobby to stare at Husk. He's never tired of seeing Husk in action, so fluid for a cat with wings. It's like the wings and tails have a mind of their own.

"Your usual." Husk brought out a cocktail shaker, plopping two to three cubes and chugging three bottles in it. _Not even measuring. That sly bastard._ He closes the cap, shaking it like a pro while yawning.

"I had a usual?" Angel pushed down the fluffy feeling in his chest. It's a big thing in Hell if anyone like a bartender remembers your preference, even if he's one of the rare few to order from the guy.

"Apparently, you liked one of Husker's preferred cocktails." Alastor's smile widened as Husk rolled his eyes.

"What's the name?" Angel looked back and forth, internally screaming at his alcohol tolerance. Charlie says it's a lie but waking up in one's own vomit is pretty hard evidence.

"Vesper Martini." Alastor chuckled as Husk banged the shaker rather loudly, pulling out chilled cocktail glasses. "I read its origin rather recently. A drink inspired in a 1953 book **Casino Royale**."

"Keep forgetting you two are old fucks." Husk gave an off-handed insult. Something both males are used to.

"Anything interesting from the picture show?" Alastor motions at the television Charlie set under Husk's request some time ago.

"Hell's expanding." Husk responds, pouring semi-white transparent liquid into both glasses. His tail flicked a lemon into the air which he grabbed and peeled with his claws.

"When hasn't it?" Alastor twirls his drink, polite enough to wait for them.

"Eh." Husk squeezed the peel before rolling and placing it on the glass like a straw, sliding the finished cocktail to him. Angel placed a hand on the chilled glass, glancing up at the bartender. Husk muttered as he cut garnish for his own drink. "What?"

"Nuthing. (Angel placed it close to his face. _So that's why I end up drunk._ ) Thanks~" Angel raised his drink, smiling as Husk grabbed his own. 'We're drinking the same cocktail! Now if only I stop getting drunk before either of them. I can check whether Al has 'em ears, ass and cough abs and then get laid with Husk... Threesome works too. Yeah.'

"Cheers." Alastor raised his drink as well, allowing Angel to clank the glass with his own, before taking a sip.

"Damn." Angel placed his glass down, smiling wider. "This is better than drugs any day."

"What can I say to that?" Husk leaned on the shelves, acting as if the compliments don't work on him. ~~They do~~.

"Barista, bartender and gambler..." Angel took another sip. A very unique drink indeed. "Char's right. You're worth fighting for."

"Fight who?" Alastor echoed as Angel took another drink.

"You. It's a joke but~" Angel laughed before Husk could interfere. He bumped Alastor's arm, grinning. "I don't mind a threesome~"

"Your tolerance baffles me to no end." Alastor quirked an eyebrow, moving away from contact.

"Aww~ You're no fun!" Angel thanked Husk who offered them both another round of drinks. He sips this one, a drink straight from a bottle.

"You only had one drink, Angel." Alastor stated the obvious but Angel doesn't care. He took a quick sniff ~~since Charlie's out~~ between the time he left Alastor decided to check Vaggie and Niffty. He's high but not enough for his taste. _He's called Angel Dust for a reason!_ Angel took another drink, straight up swallowing the contents.

"Make that two." Angel placed the glass down, smiling at the amused radio host who also slid an empty glass. "I can't believe you drink, Al."

"I know my limits." Alastor watched Husk pour a dark liquid into his glass, grabbing a hold of it. The redhead watched him coo as Husk refilled his drink. "So you two met Charlie sometime earlier?"

_Oh Fuck._

"Us? Course we did~ Right Husk?" Angel looked at Husk. His stupor broken with a statement and damn he told the truth didn't he?

"Yeah whatever.." Husk gave another drink. Drinking it, Angel realized based on the ABV, that Husk does not want a shitty excuse.

"Around six sumthing." Angel finishes the drink, not willing to have the deer find out. He hoped Husk trusts him and it's rather funny Husk trusts him to make the excuse. If Angel were to make all the lies, they'll all be tangled in his web. "Charlie just went and woke us all up to make breakfast."

"Excluding me." Alastor ended, taking another (definitely a stronger drink) from Husk. The overlord eyed Husk, taking a drink. "That's odd. Didn't I see Niffty carrying a sketchpad of some sort?"

"What? Nonono~" Angel drags Alastor's attention away from the cat. If Husk finds the stakes too high, he might drop out of the project. No more **AppleRadio or DaddyRadio Ship.** Maybe Niffty will abandon ship too and then everything falls apart. _I can't let that happen!_ Angel waves his hands, hoping Alastor would buy this excuse this time. "It's part of the princess's surprise. You can't just go poking into her business. That's hella rude!"

"Shut the fuck up. You're making it worse.." Husk groaned, giving another drink towards him. Angel took a sip and actually coughed. This one. Whew! _This one is a doozy_! Husk took over, making another drink for his 'buddy.' "If you didn't sport eye bags, she would've included you in it, Al."

"But what's the surprise?" Alastor takes another drink, watching them too intently. _Husk was right. This guy hates not knowing stuff._

"Can't tell you." Angel butted in, ready for a comeback in spite of the Are-you-kidding-with-me? expression of his chum. Angel watched Alastor's head, particularly the ear shaped- _Wow. They twitched_ _. They are ears!_ Angel somewhat stuttered. "It's-It's ya know? (Angel wished someone could slap him for that.) The hotel. It's for the hotel."

'Oh wait. Fuck. That's not what I meant.' Angel berates himself, ready to end the day by getting knocked out by alcohol. _Whatever. I can work with this. I can work with anything._

'Niffty drew outfits, backgrounds and letterings. That'll do the trick.' Angel chugged an entire shot, looking away from the interested deer demon. "That's why it's a surprise, even we don't know the whole thing."

'Welp. Those are ears all right.' Angel can confirm, looking back at Husk. _He has a really good poker face._ Time to seal the lie and have the deer investigate instead of interrogate. "But I guess you know more than us right, Al?"

"Being her business partner and all." Angel finalized, taking another shot. Whatever Charlie told Alastor is most likely different from what they heard and vice versa. 'The best lies are based on the truth and some good 'le flattery.'

"Keep 'em coming, Husker baby~" Angel cackled as Husk offered more. He knows he did the right thing. They can't have Alastor out of the loop for too long (it's only been 3 days and Angel's only safe haven is in his room or someone else's room) because there's a high chance one (or more) of them might wind up in an interrogation chamber? 'Who knows what Smiles will do?'

"What's with that look?" Husk slid a cocktail towards the demon. "I thought you wanted the girl to act by herself?"

"I expected a grand, open and nonsensical deed to be honest." Alastor took a sip. "Our dear might actually be holding back on us, wouldn't you agree, Angel?"

Angel passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So he thought *What the hell!* and made a decent lie.


	6. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie didn't know what day it was,
> 
> but she got lucky on the timing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: Family

When she felt an **invisible** spear thrust into her chest, Charlie nearly dropped the plates.

Clank!

"Are you okay?" Niffty supported her before she fell, Angel immediately holding her hands and back.

"A-ah.." Charlie couldn't speak properly, the sense of dread bubbling somewhere. She tried to apologize as Angel helped her place the chinaware, but the pain was building -no- It was multiplying.

"..." She staggered away from the dining table, nearly violating her business partner's NO-TOUCH rules if not for the bartender helping her towards a chair. She refused to sit, clutching her head as she held the chair's top rail. The world's spiraling around her until everything turned dark. She couldn't hear the radio tunes anymore nor her friend's voices, only the ringing noise in her ears. She knows she's holding her head, but a part...

> Pretentious laughter surround **her/him**. _Energy level low._ [ ** _Attendants absent?_** ] _Territory disadvantageous_. ~~The tables have turned~~. _Hell's image at stake. Allies' loyalty questioned._ [ _Outside the domain of Hell_ ] Disgust and anger boiling in **him/her**. _PRIDE._ [ ~~ _DENIAL_~~ ] _ANGER._ **I** laughed at _them_ , finding this entire scenario hilarious, and commented with **my** usual joviality:

" _ **This is ņ̸̲̤̤̻̥̜̰̕ȅ̶̝̝̤͆̈́͜ŵ̵̡̜͓̙̦̓͊̈́~**!_"

"Uh what?" Angel's voice broke the trance and Charlie carefully dropped her hold on the chair. She refused to look at them, using her right hand to touch her face. Her horns are out. _She's smiling in spite of the venom in her veins_. ' **Dad.** '

"I h̷̠̓̈́a̷̛͇̲͆͜v̴̗ę̸̆͒̔̂ ̵̨̙̼̠̦͑͒̅t̸͚̿̾̍͑ơ̷͓͋̿̚ ̵̬̣̲̦̣̈ġ̵̗͔̩͔̚o̸̠̺̪̓̎." Charlie told it to whoever was present in the room, covering her mouth with one hand. _Vaggie will understand._ **She has to see her dad.** _Something bad happened._ The most terrible deed has been committed to her father.

**̴̳̪͍̂̇͠Ǐ̶̭̋̇̓̕͝n̶̹̫̗̣͚͖͗̌s̴̪̜̠̮̯̾̋̿i̴̩͖̘͍̦͐̐d̸̨̦̆͐͗̀ï̵̟̖æ̵̧̛̲̥͉̬͌̂̂͘͠ͅ**

"..." Before she could turn towards the exit, someone held her arm and brushed their fingertips across her lips. _The wound(s) finally manifested within her body, her clothes slowly dyed red inside then out._ Charlie can't hear the words spoken to her, only the screams of _those traitors_. She can see everything perfectly fine, but her mind is not processing anything except the _raging_ fury and energy spike alongside it.

"Ȉ̷̛̤̓̑'̵̻̐̄̓̐̉l̸̨̲̪̥̺̃̓͌̍̽̚l̵̬̳̠̱̭̆̔͐̕ ̵̘͎̣͎̪̝̱̥͋͛̈́͗̀͑b̷̧̭̦̜̪͖̣̘̬̈́e̵̟̭̰̤̤͙͈̙̾̒͜ ̴̨̙̤̪͕͚̼͇̚b̶̨̼͒̀͐̑͑a̷̙̣̙͚̞͖͉̜͂̍̆ͅĉ̷͕̮̍̏̃̚ķ̴̯͎̗̆͗̈́̔̌̐ͅ." Charlie flicked the hand away, looking at this concerned someone(?) _Not registered._ **She can't stay here.** Charlie turned away. _She'll let her heart guide her._ She rushed towards the exit, summoning her trident. She doesn't know the specifics why her dad decided to partake in a skirmish, but he needs back-up. Prideful dad. _This is why Mom_ _teases you!_ Charlie rushed out of the hotel, recovering her senses. She continued running out of her property, thrashing her memory bank on the last report/scandal/news in the last twenty days. The connection is fading. She has to hurry.

'Territorial expansion!' Charlie stopped on her tracks in time to avoid a car accident, turning her head towards the clock tower. Though fleeting, the thoughts popping up from her random memory, matching most of what she experienced. Contrary to popular belief, it was mom who had the best intuition when it comes to trusting potential allies. She and dad were too alike, much to mom's displeasure. They rush into whatever fancies them at the moment, planning meticulously and taking what they desire. It's just that most of what she wants contrasts her nature as a _demonic_ princess as well as the fact her projects involve placing trust on the other party to do their _theoretical_ duty.

'God damn it dad!' Charlie walks farther away from her property, heading to a dead end before she placed her hand on the wall. She chanted a spell. _Surely,_ _Vaggie and Angel would distract them._ She heard her trident fall on the ground beside her, focused on cracking the barriers of Hell to enter this unknown land.

'Am I being hasty? I can't be.' The ground cracked below her. Hair growing longer like wildfire, Charlie couldn't wait for Razzle and Dazzle to catch up as she broke through.

"This is a now or never." Charlie pulled the seams apart, hands bleeding as the shards of reality pierce her fingers. She kicked it with her foot, entering before the barrier regenerates.

* * *

'Does Grandpa hate me or something?' Charlie fussed, stepping on barren land. She knows neither parent answered her calls, but **Ship the Ace** needs her dad to bring everything together. Her mom was optional. Her mom was really great in keeping things a secret, not like dad was but...

"I know you're there, **Mara**." Charlie ordered, contacting the first entity she sensed in the area. An entity who travels through dimensions, an ally depicted on Earth (based on Vaggie's words) as **Mara**. She is the goddess of death, but also the same entity who tried to thwart a human's path to enlightenment. As a deity governing death, it would do no good if a human were to ever break the cycle of life and death. Charlie doesn't bother asking whether she is different or the same in Human record, more focused on getting her prideful dad out of trouble.

 _"Child of the Lilith.."_ A soft whisper, a gentle caress of her cheeks from slender appendages... Charlie refuses to look at her, aware of this deity's powers. Temptation and Death are Mara's greatest skills. That human was wise enough not to fall for her tricks. An astonishing feat nevertheless. Charlie stared at the dead world, listening to the darkness. _"What brings you to this vile land?"_

"My dad. He's here. I'm here to fetch him." Charlie stated. Lies won't work. Truth is her greatest asset next to skill. It would do her no good to attack an ally. Also the same woman who gossips with her mom. 'What a pain.'

" _Wouldn't it be best to let him wither?_ " Charlie smells the scent of incense and death. Oh death is a familiar smell back she was a child. It wasn't her favorite scent, but not the worst she experienced. **Growing Darkness**. Mara is towering above her, long slender hands resting on her shoulders as she added. _"He laughed at your dreams, kept you locked from one cage to the next and let's not forget those times he erased your friends.. As long as he exists, you'll never be able to spread your wings, child."_

"I won't deny that..." Charlie can sense despair and anger circling around her, coaxing her to simply return and forget this ever happened. However, she won't succumb. She's trained to be better than this. "But I won't leave him here. Even if he's a terrible dad, he's always been there for me! He did what he thought was for the best and I... I can't get angry to that. I'm sure he can be better. Everyone can!"

"Right now, I need to find him." Charlie smiled, grabbing the hand resting on her right shoulder. "Won't you help me, Mara?"

" _What a foolish child you are._ " Mara chuckled, raising her other hand to cover Charlie's eyes. She hummed, embracing her friend's child. _"So unlike the rest."_

"..." Charlie falls into darkness. She has no choice but to submit to Mara if she wants to meet her dad ASAP. This world works in a different time period. _Who knows how much time has been spent merely talking to the deity?_

••• Hundreds of hands held her form. The travel gave her time to think. A dominant part of her wants to blame herself for letting her dad go off to-who-knows-where. Her dad may be a busybody, but he is known to be very capricious. _If he isn't getting the results he desire then he won't hesitate to come guns blazing._ That's why a ton of the aristocrats refuse to go against the Magne Family. The only ones who challenge the family would be the sinners, _demons who never understood the bloody history of her ancient family tree_ , and the other fallen angels, _the other rulers in the different Circles of Hell_. Charlie opened her eyes, staring up at the souls zipping across the ebony landscape like shooting stars. They're in Mara's territory, the gaps between the living and dead.

"How did this happen?" Charlie asked, eyes widen when she sees bubbles rise up to the surface(?)

 _"Some feel Hell has gotten rather **soft**."_ Mara explained, amused. _"Lucifer wanted to make an example, but it seems he had problems with the recruitment process. What sort of fool would march into unknown territory without a plan?"_

"If the rumors reached Hell then the damage is severe." Charlie closed her eyes, sensing a shift from one platform to another. As a child born in the household of Pride and Lust, Charlie would be really lame if she didn't understand the importance of reputation. If Hell loses its fearsome reputation, more factions will start to attack them. More of their allies will desert them and worse, switch sides with Heaven. The hands clenched her skin tightly, but Charlie can still speak with her mouth. "Damage control...?!"

"Dad's out to conquer this entire area all by himself?!" Charlie got off the hands and summoned her trident before she fell. Charlie's feet touched hard metallic floor. Charlie's eyes adjusts to the dark, staring at a hallway with blood trails and organs splattered everywhere. "Mom would kill him if she finds out!"

 _"PrideFuLl FallLeNn IisSSNn't he?"_ Mara laughed as Charlie ran towards the stage. Her laughter echoes as Charlie kicked some guts off her way, swooshing her trident to remove the unknown vines/guts/stuff hanging over her. _"See you later, sweetie~!"_

"Thanks Mara!" Charlie yelled as she turns to the right. She kicked the door open, holding her breath at the scent of poison gas. _There are no life signals._ She follows her father's energy pattern like a bloodhound, destroying the walls to reach her good-for-nothing dad. Charlie enters the same area she recalled her dad being in this place. A giant hall, a meeting hall surrounded with supposed allies.

"DADDY!" Charlie yelled, panic and hoping to the rulers in all 12 Realities that her dad isn't.

"Don't tell your mom." Lucifer immediately answered back, clutching his bloody abdomen. His wings are torn, taken the blunt of the enemy attacks.

"You are bleeding!" Charlie marched towards her dumb dad, wings materializing at how angrily worried she was for this prideful male. The injuries won't heal normally until he gets back to Hell but even then keeping this a secret is impossible. "Everyone knows who you are! Mom has eyes everywhere! Where do you think am I going to hide you?! What if you died during our travel?! What then, huh dad?!"

"T'is but a flesh wound." The Ruler of Hell staggered forward, putting up a smile. So much blood has been lost. Lucifer exhausted a ton of magic to exterminate everything. "I didn't mean to ignore you, Charlotte. I was finding alternatives."

"You committed a genocide!" Charlie reached her dad who merely shrugged. "I thought we were over this?"

"You want Heaven to give your measly project a shot, don't you?" Lucifer raised his hand, cupping one side of her cheek. "Then I'll find means to force my retarded brothers to uphold your agreement. I don't know what disasters you caused up there but I'll respect your decisions."

"Y-you..." Charlie couldn't continue. Her wings folded, watching her dad place his hand on her shoulder. 'Dad did this for me? No no! He wouldn't do that, but maybe he would?'

"Yes. It was all for you, my little _malum_." Lucifer pecks her forehead before pulling her with him to the exit. "Now about the hideout. You wouldn't mind if I stay in the Hotel earlier than your message."

"You read my message?!" Charlie sent a letter to her dad's secretary to schedule Lucifer to come visit the Hotel. She expected it to be read after a week with the papers in the room, but her dad surprised her yet again. ~~Or maybe he missed me? No. Why would he miss a failure like me?~~

"Of course! Rather urgent you say?" Lucifer waved his cane to easily tear this reality. They stepped into Hell, crossing between two realities as easy as one two three. "I would be delighted to spent time with my moody succubi-baby."

* * *

"You're only saying that because mom might peg you to death.." Charlie reverted back to her normal form, flicking her trident to create a shortcut portal to her Hotel.

"That too." Lucifer chuckled and Charlie groaned at his excuses. They reached the hotel's entrance, walking towards the entrance. "What made you agree to the name **Hazbin Hotel**?"

"Al said it was catchy." Charlie shrugged and Lucifer laughed once more. Charlie bit her inner cheek, 'I guess the schedule can be adjusted. It won't ruin anything won't it?'

*Creaakk

"Welcome to the Hazbi-sssppprt!" Husk spat his booze at the sight of two bloody Monarchs. He stood up, eyes wide like saucers.

"What day is it?" Charlie asked. Lucifer moved away from Charlie to remove his outer coat and hang it on the cloth rank. He then went to examine his old property, particularly the pictures.

"I'm glad you kept most of the portraits, _pomme_." Lucifer smiled at the sight of the portraits he took. "All intact. Splendid!"

"They are nice pictures." Charlie agreed. "How could I toss them away when they give me happy thoughts?!"

"Monday." Husk refused to tear his gaze at the bloody King. Lucifer. Injured? It's a sight to behold which Charlie doesn't get. Gods can be damaged. Eternity can be disrupted. It's about time Harmony gets thrown into cacophony. Oh wait. He said it was Monday.

"Yet you left the castle.." Lucifer muttered, staring at the picture of Charlie and _the_ ex.

"Somewhat on schedule, right Husk?!" Charlie smiled, walking into the room and donning her outer coat to hide the bloody blouse. She walked towards the medkit, grabbing the container with the healing gel and tossing it at her dad. "Catch!"

"Holy shit." Husk couldn't help but mutter at the miracle or curse. It felt more like a curse. This would cause a scandal! He knew how damn hard it is to even get an audience with Lucifer himself and here he is in the flesh.

"Nice throw!" Lucifer caught it. He poured the entire goo onto his mangled and destroyed wings before tossing the empty container to the fireplace. Lucifer kept his wings, moaning albeit which made Husk move away from the counter. Lucifer rolled his shoulders, looking up to which a loud crack pop sound was heard. "That's the stuff!"

"Now then, how about I make us breakfast?" Lucifer starts removing his bloody shirt, proceeding to toss it in the now-lit fireplace. He snapped his fingers, letting a roll of bandage come out from thin air. He proceeds to close the gaps, speaking cordially. "I know you haven't been eating properly with that vegetarian pussy of yours."

"Just because Vaggie doesn't appreciate humanoid meat and a proper soul diet doesn't immediately mean she's a vegetarian pussy, dad!" Charlie yelled back and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Well I say she's a damn pussy!" Lucifer yelled back but he's smiling at her anger.

"You... ARGGHH!" Charlie won't give in to the taunts and smacked her face with both hands. "I regret my decisions! I should've let mom hear of this!"

"I love you too, sweet apple!" Lucifer yanked a book and the wall beside the bookshelf opened. It revealed an identical pair of his clothes.

'This is my life now...' Husk looked away from the half-naked king and back to his boss. "Al's going down in thirty minutes."

"Thanks-" Charlie gets interrupted by her dad.

"Ah yes. The Radio demon. Isn't he an entertaining sinner, dear?" Lucifer donned a clean red undershirt, turning to face at her exhausted daughter. "Better than your ex perhaps?"

"How about you stay in the lobby while I cook?" Charlie negotiated, not wanting her buttons to be pressed this early in the morning. She will admit to missing the opportunity to eat her friends' cooking. _Four days worth of possibilities gone down the drain_. Charlie also likes Alastor's cooking the most, right next to Niffty. She is not in the mood to squabble with her dad, no matter how happy her dad is to spending time with her.

"How about we cook the meal together like old times?" Lucifer offered in turn and Charlie can feel the subtle hint of melancholy in that prideful voice. _How long has it been since she last spent time with him?_ It's been half a decade since she last saw him. _It's not that long._

"I.. All right." Charlie gave in and jolted when Lucifer tilted the entire hotel for her to slide towards him.

"W-wow!" Husk held onto the table. He glared at Lucifer who merely tilted his cane to an angle.

"Let's not waste any time. We have papers to burn!" Lucifer was referring to his papers back in his office. Charlie held her hand out which her father clasped tight.

"If you say so then fine. I guess this **is** our turn~" Charlie hummed, smiling at how enthusiastic her dad is. She sang, unable to deny her true calling. "Shall we start with our show?"

"What better day than now?" Lucifer de-materialized his cane which caused the hotel to return back to normal. How anyone managed to sleep through that, Husk wouldn't fuckin' know. Lucifer pulled Charlie away, towards the kitchen as he sang. "Let's give your guests a show~!"

...

"..." Husk looked back at the locked door, reaching for his bottle and taking a full gulp. He slammed it back down, cursing himself. "You signed up for this shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. Husk has this perpetual WTF expression for the first ten minutes of Charlie's arrival.


	7. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets to be with his baby girl...
> 
> ... And quickly takes advantage of it to finish some papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: Family

When the King of Hell saw a soft peach-colored letter with a cartoon red apple sticker seal, Lucifer quickly snatched it from the top of the letter pile from his secretary's desk. The male rushed into his office, pushing a fuck ton of paperwork off his table for space, and proceeded to sit on his mahogany table.

"♪~" Lucifer carefully plucked the sticker and pasted it on his table, opening the letter to get a faint scent of fresh linen and coffee. _A letter made in the middle of the night, written on a mattress with coffee in her left hand._ He took the letter out, smiling at the thought of his helpless daughter. It has been 1762 days since he last saw her and that was when he was introduced to a twitchy moth. 'What have you gotten yourself into, _my lil' malum?_ '

**Dear Dad,**

"Urk." Lucifer felt his heart crack. _His baby girl always calls him daddy so why did she write dad?_ He knew he shouldn't have been so hard on her dreams. 'But it was for her own good.'

**I would like to have your personal opinion and assistance to sponsor an Overlord party.**

Oh~?" Lucifer grinned at the request, crossing his legs as he kept reading. They both know Lilith is the _ideal_ party planner in the family. To ask him instead of lovely Lili only means Charlotte has something hidden under her sleeves.

**It has come to my notice that there are few get-together events for the Overlords as opposed to the lower Circles of Hell. Considering their efforts and influence in Hell, I propose to show our appreciation by throwing the Overlords a ball!**

"You innocent fool..." Lucifer muttered. Overlords worked tooth and nail to be where they are. Throwing a ball would only inflate their ego. Worse, they might start thinking the Royal Court finds them threatening once they show interest. Speaking of threats, he still has to recruit for the incoming campaign. It's been a week and he's still understaffed. _Whatever happened to blood lust?_

'I can't ignore that but...' The blond looks back at his paperwork and then at the door before staring back at the letter. 'I don't want to ignore _this_ either.'

**I plan on distributing the invitations ten days before the ball itself. The ball will be situated inside our property on West side of Pentagram City and occur at the end of the month.**

**P.S. If you are not Lucifer and have read its contents, please notify me if he's busy as soon as possible.**

"What sort of bastard am I not to read my own child's handwritten letter?" Lucifer then checked if there's something written at the back. A **SYMBOL**. 'Secret information perhaps?'

"Only one way to find out." Lucifer got off his table, dropping the letter towards the ground and summoned his apple cane. He stabbed it, unsealing whatever content Charlie encrypted in a span of hours. He takes a step back, rearranging the runes to uncover the main message. Reading it, Lucifer rubbed his eyes to ensure this isn't a prank. He reread it once more.

_It isn't..._

* * *

"Dumb dad." Charlie huffed.

"Hmm?" Lucifer averted his gaze from the ceiling and towards at his daughter. They recently finished fixing the Lobby, cooking breakfast for those sinners and giving enough hints to leave a lasting impression. He already met the angry moth, she never did liked his sense of humor. _Same child who lets his child dream of Heaven._ He's finally encountered the slutty spider Lilith told him about _since Charlie talked to Lilith more than he._ The Emperor couldn't pay much mind to the six-armed fellow when the threat entered the room. **The Radio demon**. The same deer who managed to slip through the cracks and befriend his gullible daughter. _The cat and midget is not much of a concern._

"Why did you do that to Al?" Charlie sighed.

"I felt like it." Lucifer merely took his time getting to know everyone before excusing himself and dragging the deer with him. It took five minutes for Charlie to realize their absence, catching them in a controversial position. All for sure, she got better in handling damaged goods.

> _"Dad." Charlie muttered, horns stuck out with crimson eyes glaring at him. She wrapped an arm around Alastor's waist, one hand gripping her trident. His snakes lay dead around her, burned inside out. Charlie's several feet away from him, holding the tainted fellow close. ~~Clueless. Truly too pure for this world.~~ Charlie pointed her trident at him, eyes narrowing. "What is the meaning of this? **"**_
> 
> _"Put the trident down." Lucifer sheathed his sword, watching his innocent offspring look back to the damned. **He was merely setting the rules until Bambi decides to scrape some scales.** Lucifer knows he isn't the one at fault so he'll stand firm on his decision. ~~The deer only got lucky for escaping punishment~~. "We were merely talking about business."_
> 
> _"..." Lucifer waits for her outburst, but Charlie refuses to speak. ~~Something in him drops. He dislikes the silent treatment.~~_ _His child carefully place the snake-bitten supposedly dead deer, dropping her trident on the floor to heal the bruise around the deer's neck.  
> _
> 
> _"Are you okay, Al?" Charlie whispers, raising her hand to touch Alastor's cheek. Alastor grabbed stopped her. Lucifer can see radio dials revert back to eyes, looking at his daughter. "Can you stand?"_
> 
> _" Of course dear. I've seen better days." Alastor humored, holding her wrist. Neither pulled away and Lucifer didn't like how these two stare at each other. ~~Who knows what they're talking about in front of him?~~_
> 
> _"If you say so..?" They_ _both slowly got up and Charlie carefully removed her arms-_
> 
> _"You heard the fawn. No use wasting effort on him." The Emperor takes a step close, grabbing Charlie's other arm and pulling her away. He smiled as the radio demon nearly fell back to the ground, taking Charlie close to his side. Lucifer smiled as Charlie turns to look at him. "Now then! Let's take a short break and continue where we left off!"_

"He didn't do anything to deserve that..." Charlie scribbled, lying on her stomach. They're in her bedroom. _The moth can survive a week without_ _Charlotte._ Charlie left an injured Alastor to the tiny one before walking with him all the way to the bedroom.

"He knows I'm injured, dove." Lucifer stopped writing, placing his arm on the backrest to glance towards the bed. He can hear Charlie sigh, clearly disappointed in him. "And I decided, why not make us even?"

"You know that's not how that proverb works." Charlie looked up, giving a weak smile at him. "Promise me you won't do that again."

"I'll try." Lucifer tapped the tip of his feather as he watched Charlie return to their work. The bedroom is littered with papers from the castle. All crammed in this supposedly big room. Lucifer returns to his work, drafting an Order to slaughter a number of Hell's idiots ~~who dare abandon and betray him~~.

.....

....

* * *

...

..

Knock knock knock

"We're busy fucking! Come back later!" Lucifer called out, placing one pile to the side. **Three-fourths done**. He stood back up, slowly looking at the rest of the papers which magically appeared. 'Make that halfway done.'

" _Ha! You two can't be fucking!_ " The voice, Lucifer recalls belong to a certain pornstar, called out. The King walked towards the bed and filed the solved papers. " _Wait._ (The voice got softer) _Would Luci fuck his kid?_ "

" _No! What the hell Angel?!_ " It was the moth. It seems the spider and the moth are here for reasons. Lucifer eventually found Charlie, sleeping while her hands continued writing corrections. Lucifer pet his daughter's head while the moth called out. " _ **It's been three days already! Get the fuck out of there and give Charlie back!"**_

"Time pass so fast." Lucifer didn't recognize the time. He and Charlie agreed to talk about the plan after they finish his problem - paperwork, but they might never be done with how much papers flood into the room. Three days... Lucifer snapped his finger, eyes wide at the realization. "Well fuck! I wonder how Hell's doing without me?"

"Charlotte~" Lucifer lightly nudged his princess, sitting on the bedside. Three days. **Three something-equivalent day** s locked in the room to finish paperwork without telling anyone but his secretary. it can't be that bad. Hell's fucked up as it is. Surely it can handle without its equally fucked-up Ruler? "Wake up my pride and joy! It's time I do my part of the deal~! The ship thing yes? Let's do that."

"Hmmm?" Eyelashes flutter and wine red eyes look up at him. Lucifer smiles wider, fixing her hair. Charlie slowly sat up, dropping her pen as she placed both hands on the bed. She wore a white nightgown like her mother's but more ribbon, frills and cloth. Without her hair tie on, Lucifer wonders how many times has Vaggie seen his child with bed eyes.

"You remind me so much of your mother..." Lucifer pulled Charlie towards his lap. Charlie let's him, too sleepy and drained on work. She's a bit Rusty on the administrative work but a better more trusted alternative than his other brethren!

"... And me." He rubbed his cheeks against his sleepy offspring. Charlie has softer cheeks than him, _probably from Lilith's side_. "You'll always be my most tolerable baby of the millennia~!"

"♪~" Charlie yawned and gave him a hug in turn. Lucifer reciprocate the hug, taking a whiff of apples and smoke in her hair. They're both worn out, but at least they're worn out together and the papers are significantly reduced. _More time to check what all the sinners are doing._

*Crack!*

"I was expecting more voodoo, Bambi." Lucifer looked up at the residents. He was sure his stunt with Alastor would leave the deer frightened, but he underestimated the Overlord. He watched the moth, spider and deer enter the room. "How's Hell?"

"It's just as you imagine it to be, your majesty." Alastor smiled but Lucifer can see the right amount of caution _._ Alastor stood beside the table, resting his arm on the headrest of the chair the King sat few minutes ago. "The Royal Court's set ablaze with your disappearance. Media stations far and wide come up with the strangest conspiracies and dare I add reporters rushing to this fine establishment for the possible coronation to the heir to the throne?"

"All in a span of three days..." Lucifer drawled, but refused to let go of his child. Charlie's tired, more than he expects her to be. He somewhat forgot his daughter's lifestyle in this property. It seems she has gotten too used to the human lifestyle. "Anything else?"

"If it weren't for Alastor, the entire hotel would be ringing from ground floor to top." Vaggie glared at him. The moth never liked him which is odd since he somewhat tolerated her to be in a relationship with Charlie. In fact, he will admit to liking this temporary relationship. ~~A fleeting sight of 'pure' love.~~ Lucifer rest his hand on the soft bed, watching the trio examine their room. Vaggie added. "And you left your phone in the bathroom. (Lucifer blinked, not finding that odd. The question there is when he left it which will determine when was the last time he and Charlie took a bath.) Lilith called six times!"

"Lili! (Lucifer perked at the name, but also realized the implication.) What's her message?" Lucifer frowned, maneuvering to the bedside with Charlie ~~still trying to get out sleep mode.~~ The king grabbed Charlie's Hellphone, only to see it smashed. He recalled Charlie and he were playing a game _that involved tapping the screen very rapidly_. ~~RIP phone.~~ Lucifer placed the phone back down, glad he has no injuries or anything that could impede him. "Is she coming over?"

"That's why we're here." Vaggie clenched her hands to fists. "Your wife **is** here. At the lobby. Like. Right now!"

"A first for everything." Lucifer snickered. He feels elated his wife is worried for him. She even rushed over to this hotel and postponed the concerts assigned to her. He carefully let's Charlie move from him and towards the edge of the bed, standing up and grabbing her hand so she won't fall face first. He held Charlie firm, watching Charlie strengthen those frail legs of hers. "I bet she's cooking today?"

"Yup..." Angel stared at the large volume of reports, decrees, policies and schedules to be submitted to the various departments and families in control of important sectors of Hell. They've recently accomplished the fifty-year plan for the **necessities** , but not the **luxuries**. ~~It's tough being the Ruler of the entirety of Hell~~. Ah well! That's why the blackmarket exists. Angel looked at Lucifer, grimacing. "Did you two even get sleep?"

"Sleeping is a privilege, not a right." Lucifer hasn't had sleep even before he read Charlie's letters, spending the nights doing work ~~and waiting for his family to come home/visit~~. He lets go of Charlie's hand, watching Vaggie rush towards his innocent dove. "Any other guests?"

"Only the Queen. The other guests left yesterday after screening." Alastor stared at the papers before returning his gaze at him. Lucifer smiles back at the radio host, curious how this deer would look frowning. _What expression or horrors will it take to break this prideful creature?_ Lucifer finds himself grinning at the idea.

"Wait! Applicants?!" Charlie's exclamation made both Alastor and he look at their confuzzled princess. Charlie looks a bit paler than the norm, hair gaining a more Lilith feel with its curls and eyes more red than black.

"Screening? We didn't agree on any screening tests." Charlie took some steps towards Al, worry in her eyes. "The Hotel **has** to accept **anyone** that wants to be redeemed."

"And I followed just that! I made sure **anyone** that applies indeed **seek** for redemption." Alastor replied in turn and Charlie's eyes widen in confusion. Lucifer glanced at the spider who's muttering _where's the BDSM?_ and then at the moth. Vaggie's showing some bits of insecurity? ~~Why?~~ "A set of questions and a couple of tests to gauge their personality. We did agree to make this hotel as accommodating as much as possible."

"B-but... I-I didn't even get to.. meet them..!" Charlie tears up and Lucifer didn't expect Alastor to wipe the tears from her eyes. He also forgot the fact his baby is more sensitive when she's tired. Charlie raised her other hand to shoo Alastor away, her other hand holding Vaggie's hand tight.

"They weren't worth the bother." Alastor ignored the hand whacking him, lightly pinched Charlie's cheeks before moving away. "Now turn that frown upside down. You wouldn't want your mother seeing you this way."

"Don't cry, hun. They're just a handful of freeloading bastards. You really don't wanna meet them." Vaggie said as she peppers the sniffling princess with kisses on the face. Angel and Lucifer slowly walked towards the door, confident those two will comfort the tired damsel.

...

"So." Angel started as he and Lucifer got out of the room. They walked side by side, heading downstairs to meet Hell's greatest songstress/actress. Angel muttered, "C told you?"

"The ship project." Lucifer looked at the pornstar and smiled. "Of course she has! In fact, I'll write the plans after breakfast or after Lilith, whichever goes first."

"After Lilith?" Angel raised an eyebrow and Lucifer wiggled his eyebrow. Angel laughed. "D-don't do that! What the hell?"

"I was trying to tell you it's _the **sex**_ but have it your way, _peasant_." Lucifer rolled his eyes, using a more formal accent. That made Angel laugh louder. Lucifer finds himself smiling at the sound. _Laughter is nice. He can't blame bambi for liking smiles. It lightens the mood_. Lucifer coughs, returning back to business. "I do hope I'm not a bother."

"Nah. We kinda get you have stuff to do and all that shit." Angel and he walked down the stairs. "Except for Vag. She needs her Charlie."

"Vitamin C deficiency..." Lucifer nodded and he swore he saw the spider look up and mutter _Oh god. Don't say it._ Lucifer ended. "Charlie deficiency."

"I'm starting to regret not taking Apple Radio now!" Angel raised his hands in the air and Lucifer grinned.

"And why is that?" Lucifer wondered and Angel refused to speak to him. Lucifer prodded. "Angel. You can't leave me _hanging_."

"..." Lucifer continues poking the spider demon, adding when he realized this spider doesn't find dad jokes funny. _How dare he?!_ Dad jokes are extremely well-thought ice breakers. It gets better when the sinners find themselves as hybrids of various creatures. _Double the insult!_ Lucifer hissed, "You can't _silk_ your way out of your own _web_ , little spider."

"Go away!" Angel ran down. "Husk! Switch me!"

"Get back here!" Lucifer took chase.

> With no looming deadlines, he can finally start tweaking this hellish Hotel to prevent dear bambi from ruining his child. He also has to 'hang out' with Alastor ( _Sweep the past under the rug like most demons would_ ) and prepare for this Overlord event.

'How many Overlords are there again?' Lucifer reached the Lobby and stared at the spider hiding behind a startled cat wearing an apron. _Lilith already making her presence known._ Lucifer smiled back at the cat who gave him the stink eye. 'Whatever. I'll worry about the details later.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Alastor and Vaggie might get along in the next chapter.


	8. Help the Author kinda

That moment the fic is delayed because:

1\. I don't know what type of love should be committed to this aroace radio demon by the other demons in the ships anymore.

(Story was made before Vox and Valentino got fleshed out in a... Social media site so! I have to improvise some parts.)

2\. I'm pretty sure Alastor is smart enough to find out about **Ship the ace scheme** so now I have to think of a plot to distract the psychopath long enough to not wreck the shipper team.

(He'll wreck the team _later_.)

3\. I don't know if Charlie's parents should be elegant or eccentric in the next chapter.

(Parents act different when they have company, after all.)

4\. I also don't know what scenarios my readers want in general.

(Like you guys know Vaggie is E, Husk is M, Charlie and Niffty is M-T while Angel is a M-G but this is fiction within a fiction. @_@

While you guys get to see what's happening to their situation, those Hazbeans get inspired and write fiction based on what they comprehend between Alastor x _someone_.

Right now, they need to know Alastor better, and I don't know what events could be forced to show the man's other sides. I'm not much of an Alastor addict, to be honest. •_•)

While you're waiting, here's a spoiler for next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I find shipping very entertaining. There are different types of shippers and different type of relationships.


End file.
